


The Organist's Reunion

by Gears112



Series: Reunion AU [7]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, Johnny is just a confused boy, Joshua and Sammy having a bro moment, Mild Fighting, Mistaken Identity, Sammy's a bad cook, The studio isn't quite done with Henry yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 14:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13413336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gears112/pseuds/Gears112
Summary: Inside the studio, someone returns from the ink and escapes the studio, bringing confusion, comfort and other such emotions for the rescued (former) Drew Studios Employees.





	The Organist's Reunion

...

_ Out….go...where….somewhere, must...find...who? _

The lumbering creature stumbled out of the door, one goal in mind; find something, though what it still wasn’t sure. It had made it out of one of the ink puddles, taller than the last time it had tried to leave the inky pools. This time, it was no longer black ink...it had color and five fingers on each hand. It brushed that curiosity aside and focused on the first goal. 

The first it noticed was that it was  _ bright _ . It shielded its eyes, wincing slightly before blinking and taking in the sights of the parking lot. It continued to stumble around before seeing a woman and a man walking together.

_ Something….familiar about the woman…. _

The creature quickened its pace towards the woman, though it stopped when the woman spotted it and gasped.

“J-Johnny?!” The creature stopped; was that it’s name? It sounded familiar, but everything was fuzzy and clogged in his mind. The woman rushed over, the man following behind. “Oh God-”

“Oh shit, let me call Henry!” It’s eyes widened, a single thought now racing through his head.

_ Find Henry. BRING. HIM. BACK. _

“Johnny! Johnny! Stop!” It was confused as the woman pulled it back as the man stumbled back, clutching his throat; what had he done in those previous seconds? It looked at the woman, who was holding it back while looking at the man in concern. “Joshy…?”

“‘M fine...we need to get him…” The man coughed. “Back to his place…”

.

* * *

 

.

“It’s pretty bruised…” Joshua rolled his eyes before wincing as Linda applied the antiseptic to the wound. “I know it stings...but we can’t be reckless…”

“I know…” Joshua mumbled. “How’s Cordelia?” Linda sighed.

“She’s...alright…” Linda said. “Shaken up about seeing Johnny again….seeing you nearly getting strangled won’t help obviously.” Joshua chuckled nervously.

“Yeah...man moves faster than I was expecting. Either that or I’m getting old…” Linda rolled her eyes as Sammy came into the room, holding some coffee.

“Well, you’re not dead, Cordelia will be happy.” Joshua looked at Sammy.

“Don’t sound so disappointed.” He joked. “Considering the crazy shit going on, it still could happen.” Linda rolled her eyes as Sammy snorted, sitting across from the two before sighing.

“Johnny doesn’t remember anything.” He said. “Whatever Drew did him…” He shuddered softly and Joshua sighed.

“Day by day, man.” Joshua said softly. “That’s the only way to go about it, especially with whatever you guys went through….” Sammy sighed and looked at Joshua.

“How the hell are you so calm through all this?” A smile tugged at Joshua’s face.

“I’ve got some experiences.” Sammy raised an eyebrow but before he could interrogate the man, Cordelia came into the room, leading Johnny to one of the chairs.

“Alright, Johnny, this is Sammy…” She said gently. “And Linda, and Joshua….” Johnny nodded slowly before frowning and looking at Sammy. “Sammy was the music director...he let you play the organ…?” Johnny’s face scrunched up before his face lit up.

“You got your….foot stuck in a bucket!” Sammy’s face fell as Johnny turned away. “Y-You yelled at a man...Franks? But….you…” He turned to Cordelia. “You calmed him down…” Johnny smiled before his face fell. “But...I can’t remember….”

“Hey, hey, no need to push yourself too hard.” Joshua said, patting Johnny’s knee. “We’ll figure it out in due time; besides, I’m sure there’s plenty of others who want to see you today. Isn’t the barbeque tonight?” Cordelia nodded, earning confused looks from Johnny and Sammy. “It’s Henry’s idea,” Johnny flinched at the name, but Sammy held his shoulder. “He, uh, figured it be nice to celebrate stuff…”

“Sentimental old man…” Sammy snarked, earning a snort from Cordelia and a laugh from Linda.

“Well, someone has to be, Mr. Lawrence.” Linda said before standing up. “And I better start working on the snacks for tonight…”

“Can I help?” Johnny asked softly and Linda smiled.

“Of course, I’m sure you’d be much better help than a certain former music director.”

“Hey! That was one time!” Linda rolled her eyes and headed to the kitchen, Johnny and Sammy following, with the latter complaining about the incident. Cordelia and Joshua watched them leave before looking at each other.

“He must’ve been in the studio as well…” Cordelia held herself slowly. “There could be more…”

“Something’s not meshing right about all this…” Josuha said before sighing. “We need to talk to Henry…” He wanted to say that they would have to head back to the studio, but he knew it wouldn’t be a good idea and that they needed to go over all the options before they went to  _ that _ one.

“Yes we do.” Cordelia said firmly. “But for now, we better help Linda make sure Sammy doesn’t burn the place down.” Joshua snorted and helped Cordelia up, with a small grin on his face.

“Good thing I’m not wearing my good shirt this time…”


End file.
